Gratifying Gorgons
by CyberWitch
Summary: There's a new demon in town and her name is.... Prue? What happens when the Charmed ones come against what they think to be the reincarnate of their dearly departed sister? read and find out.
1. Prologue

Chapter One 

Piper sat next to Wyatt's crib as she watched him sleep. What a month this had been, she thought. First she and Leo and… well… had sex. Then she found out that Chris wasn't just some random guy from the future trying to stop Wyatt from becoming evil, but was in fact her son. She had yet to speak with him on that matter. And now Leo was nowhere to be found, and it was nearly the third anniversary of Prue's death.

Prue's death, she thought. The day Prue had gone missing after that fight with Shaqs. She had never been found, and after so long missing she had simply been assumed dead. And then when Piper had tried to contact her Grams had only confirmed her suspicions. Suddenly Piper was pulled out of her reverie when she heard a loud crash downstairs. 

"Piper, Phoebe!" she heard Paige yell. "Come quick!"

"Danger, Wyatt," said Piper as she ran out of the room. She saw his shield go up out of the corner of her eye.

Piper arrived in the entry way just as Phoebe was coming out of the kitchen. She saw Paige hiding behind the small table in the entryway. The vase was shattered.

"Piper, blow her up!" she heard Paige yell. She looked up to see a swirling, slithering mass of snakes and girl mixed into one standing in her entry way. 

"Oh, my God" said Phoebe. Piper lifted her hands and shot a blast at the gorgon, but she did nothing but scream. She snakes on her head moved about in obvious pain, exposing her face. Piper was quick to advert her eyes but was able to make out some features on her face. 

She put her hands up again and sent another blast. The gorgon screamed again.

"Help me!" she screamed. Then she disappeared in a mass of snakes, leaving one or two behind that quickly exterminated themselves, disappearing in wasps of grey smoke.

"Everyone OK?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Piper.

"I'm not a statue!" answered Paige.

"Was it just me" started Piper, "or did that gorgon look a lot like--" 

"—Like Prue?" finished Phoebe. 

A/N 

Ok, first chapter. Sorry it was so short. They'll be longer eventually. I'm just barely now figuring what-not out. right... well... review!!! 

~Psycho Psychic 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I realized after I had posted the last chapter that I hadn't written a disclaimer. It's probably a good thing to do, so you… I don't get sued or something… even if that is highly unlikely. 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Charmed and all its characters and whatnot belong to whoever it is that owns it (WB?). All I own is the plot.

"You have to be joking," said Paige.

"We're not," replied Phoebe, "I think we really did see Prue,"

"Oh, come on," 

"What? With all the things we've seen does it really seem that impossible?"

"I just think that maybe you're not thinking clearly. I mean, I know that her death anniversary is coming up soo – " 

"It's tomorrow" broke in Piper. 

"See," continued Paige. "That's exactly my point. Maybe you guys just have Prue on the brain." 

"I suppose you could be right. But even if we are wrong that means we have a gorgon on our tails." Said Piper. 

"Book of Shadows?" 

"Let's go," said Phoebe. 

They made their way up to the attic and to the stand holding the Book of Shadows. Piper opened it and began flipping pages in search of a section on gorgons. "ah-ha!" she said when she found it.

"It says here that gorgons can turn one to stone of you look into their eyes, the most famous was medusa, blah, blah, blah..." she began to flip the page. 

"Wait," said Phoebe, flipping the page back. "What's that?" she asked pointing to a paragraph. 

"Though rare, a witch can become a gorgon if kidnapped by the Source or one of his minions, or corrupted by the Source. The witch can be freed, but only of she has not yet turned anyone to stone…" Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. 

"You don't think…?" asked Phoebe 

"Her body was never found…." Said Piper. 

"Oh, come on guys!" broke in Paige. "We've been through this already. You did not see Prue!," Her outburst went ignored by the other sisters. 

"How do we free her?" asked Phoebe. 

  


A/N: Alright, short and sucky. I'll admit this is not my best writing. Anyhoo… please review. 


End file.
